Episode 111
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=179, 180 p.2-17 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Usopp - Nami |rating= |rank= }} "The Miracle Sprint! Alabasta the Animal Land" is the 111th episode of One Piece. Short Summary Luffy is left for dead by Crocodile, but is helped by the mysterious Miss All Sunday who asks him why do you "Ds" keep fighting?'. The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates reach Alubarna. Long Summary Water has reached Yuba and Toto is relieved. Another sandstorm caused by Crocodile. Meanwhile, Crocodile pierced Luffy in his stomach and tells him he failed. Luffy is bleeding some water caused by the one he drank earlier to regain his arm. Luffy grabs his arm heavily and Crocodile is surprised he is still alive. He throws Luffy into the quicksand and heads to Alubarna. Toto is not going to give up by the sandstorm! The rest of The Straw Hats are riding on Scissors. Usopp is telling Chopper one of his stories and Zoro is working out by using Eyelashes as a dumbell. Zoro and Sanji argue to each other because Sanji thinks Zoro is scared. Nami hits them and says it's not the time to fool around. Vivi believes in Luffy and says he will meet them in Alburna. She was the one who was worried the most. Nami bonks her on the head and say she worries about the rebellion. Smoker orders Taishigi to go to Alburna. She has the choice to help the Straw Hats or support the Rebels. Smoker is going out to sea! Nami and the others have to cross the sea if they want to go to Alburna. Scissors can't cross the ocean so they decide to make him boost or run on water. Nami motivates Scissors by using her dancing outfit to make him run across the ocean since Scissor is a pervert. They reach 3/4 across the ocean when Scissors ascends down in to the sea. They swim back up and they are attacked by a Sea Monster! The Kung-Fu Dugongs help Nami and the others by beating the Sea Monster. They never would disobey the master's will. (Luffy). They reach shore and see something coming after them in a distant. It's Carue and the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. Luffy is stuck in the middle of the quicksand and tries to struggle out, but the sand covers him. Nico Robin saves him by using her Hana Hana no Mi (he says thank you) and asks him about the "Will of the D". She also got Luffy's hat back. Pell, still injured, tells Nico Robin what she did to Vivi. She said that Luffy saved her and is safe. She then tells him to aid Luffy. Robin leaves and Luffy grabs on Pell and yells for meat. Kohza is determined! The Royal Guards are preparing for battle. The King is kidnapped by Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas. He doesn't want Chaka and Kohza to fight! Igaram is still alive. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation de:Alle Wege führen nach Arbana 111 111